Sheik's The Man
by illusioned sky
Summary: Everybody has a secret....Zelda enrolls at Hyrule Academy to prove that girls can be warriors, but she must go as Sheik! Soon Zelda develops a crush on her roommate Link, who thinks Malon is hot, who has feelings for Sheik, who is really Zelda...


So the other day I was thinking of movies and I realized how Zelda could be the perfect She's the man story. I based this story off of the movie. There are a few loose ends I'd like to tie up but for now here it is. I couldn't think of characters for Monique and Justin, so I might just take them out of the story entirely. But we will have to see what happens.

_Important: This story does not take place with the Ocarina of Time or Majora's mask plot. The characters have never met before and there is no Ganondorf etc. Just Hyrule and Hyrule academy. I used characters from both ocarina and Majora._

Enjoy! And let me know if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters...

Casting:

Viola- Princess Zelda

'Sebastian'- Sheik

Duke- Link

Olivia- Malon

Principal Goldberg-Happy Mask Salesman

Justin-??

Paul-Impa (more playing his role, not his character)

Toby-Kafei

Duke's Other friend-Mikau

Monique-??(Ruto?)

Eunice- Anju

Malcom-Mido

Olivia's friend-Saria

* * *

**HYRULE ACADEMY NOTICE:**

_NOW ENROLLING UPPER LEVEL STUDENTS_

_NEW GUILD WARRIORS TEAM_

OFFERED TO STUDENTS

LEARN NEW SKILLS AND TRAINING

COMPETE TO BE THE BEST WARRIOR

_BOYS ONLY_

"Impa please! I can't do anything anymore because I am the Princess!" Zelda argued with a look of desperation upon her face.

"Zelda, you are already a skilled warrior as it is..." Impa countered, her arms crossed.

"I want to compete and strengthen my powers! I am good enough to be on a guild team!" the princess replied loudly.

Princess Zelda and her nanny Impa were in Zelda's quarters, adorned with pink silk tapestry lining the stone walls, long arched glass windows, and her large elegant bed. They were arguing over Zelda's desire to attend the new Hyrule Academy. Zelda's distaste for the common idea that women were not equal to the likes of men greatly bothered her. She wanted to be able to do something to stop this, but no law could be issued for this sort of situation. As a result, the wise princess had searched for a way to prove Hyrule wrong, and had found her solution through a flyer for Hyrule Academy's guild team. By attending the academy and making the guild team, she would be the best warrior and prove that women could indeed be just as skilled as men. All of Hyrule would learn from her example and hopefully change its view.Yet Zelda had been pleading for days now and gotten nowhere.

"Princess, it says _boys only_. And you know what they say, the best warriors in the guild can be transferred to the Royal Guard of the Castle," Said Impa as she surveyed Zelda, "It would look very bad to see the Princess of the castle disliking the way we run our militia."

"Impa, it's not the fact I want to compete in their guild...I want to meet the people of Hyrule, the ones my age. I want to experience what it's like to be a normal teenager!" Zelda said with a sad and pleading tone. Impa studied Zelda carefully.

"And..." Zelda hissed looking towards the ground, "I want to prove to everyone that girls can be just as skilled as boys." Zelda looked up towards Impa, anger spread across her lovely features.

"That's all I want! Impa I know you feel the same! Don't you want someone to prove that we are just as skilled?" Zelda said through gritted teeth, tears sparking her vivid blue eyes .

"Zelda you are well aware of the fact if you go to a school like this, everyone is going to know who you are. It would be difficult for you. The school will not allow girls on the team, no matter how much you protest. Your rule of Hyrule does not affect the guidelines of the Academy," Impa lectured wisely.

"They wouldn't have to know who I am," Zelda said suddenly, a look of comprehension dawning across her face.

"Zelda you're a very beautiful girl, I'm sure you are apt to catch the eyes of many," Impa replied.

"But..what if I wasn't a girl..."

* * *

The Hyrule academy was a large school located right outside Hyrule Castle Town Market. The buildings, made of stone, had elegant shingled roofs, large cathedral like windows, and spacious fields for horseback riding, target practice, and the well known warrior's guild. Rumor was the charming school's architect was based on the temple of time. A young man garbed in blue stepped off of a horse drawn carriage. He had piercing red eyes, shaggy blond hair and a tan sullen face wrapped in bandages. His blue attire was imprinted with the red teary eyed mark of the Sheikah. The boy looked around to see the many students hustling everywhere to their new classes. Gorons rolling to their new dorms, freshman Kokiri looking utterly bewildered and small, Hylians, Zoras, Gerudos, Deku scrubs, tons of different students hustling about. 

Sheik glanced around nervously...was it just him or was everyone giving him strange looks?

Finally, the boy ran back to the carriage and hissed at Impa, "I CAN'T DO THIS!"

Impa rolled her eyes. "You said this is what you wanted and now you want to throw it all away? We worked so hard to perfect your magic so you can transform into Sheik."

"People_ know._ I just know they _know_. They give me weird looks. They _know_ I'm not...I'm not really a **guy**." Zelda said, barely whispering the word guy. Impa squinted and handed Sheik his belongings all in a small wooden crate (not to arouse suspicions by bringing a nice bag from the castle).

"You can do this ..you worked hard to get here...don't throw it all away now..."

"I CAN'T DO THIS! I have to _talk _and _act _like a guy! I was brought up as a _princess_, not some goron! And I have barely ever associated with Hylians my age! Especially boys!"

"You are no longer a princess! You are Sheik and you are a boy! _Everything_ has been transformed by your magic.."

Sheik shook his head back and forth, as if trying to convince himself that what was happening was not true.

"This is what you wanted...go find your dorm room and everything will work out just fine." Impa said. "You have a limited amount of time until your father returns from his meeting in Terminia, so I suggest you try to get to the point quickly and make the team."

"But Impa what if..."

"I know you can do it. We have worked on this and taught you everything you need. I have faith in you," Impa replied. With that, the carriage drove off.

Sheik looked around. Tons of people were everywhere. And everyone was staring at him. Zelda should have known better than to transform into a Sheikah, a practically dead race! Shiek held the crate tightly to his chest and walked fast through the large crowd. Soon Sheik found his dorm, four story cobble stoned, and labeled: **Boys Dorm**.

Sheik gulped, his heart starting to beat faster. "_Okay I can do this...I just have to...act like a guy! Yeah! I can do that!"_

Sheik opened the large oak door to reveal the corridors of the boys dorm. Boys boys BOYS everywhere. Shiek's eyes widened. Displayed in front of him was a scene of various boys throwing boomerangs, setting up miniature bombchus, playing ocarinas, wearing masks, laughing, and shouting. A deku scrub ran out the door past Sheik squeaking as a freshman Kokiri chased it out of the dorm giggling. A goron rolled around and knocked a Zora off his feet, who started cussing violently. A boy wearing a Keaton Mask looked up at Sheik from the floor, sitting with his legs crossed. Sheik held his breath and raced threw the hall, ducking and passing corners, dodging the students, and trying to find his room. Finally the wooden door with the letters _401_ came into view. Shiek wrenched open the doorknob and slammed the door shut, gasping for air and escaping the mad house. Sheik set his crate down on the empty wooden bed to see the one next to it already made.

He then looked up to see the most handsome boy he had ever laid eyes on right of him. He had dark eyebrows, deep blue eyes, and dirty blond hair. He was garbed in green clothing and had long pointy ears. _'He must be Hylian,'_ thought Sheik.

"Hey...you must be my room mate, Sheik right?" The boy asked smiling slightly. Sheik's red eyes widened. The boy was gorgeous and his smile was brilliant white, spreading across his tanned face. He must have been Zelda's age. Sheik felt his knees quiver. _Talk like a guy! _Sheik remembered. Sheik cleared his throat.

"Ahem...Oh um...hey bro! Yeah, yeah I'm a...a...uh...Sheik! _Sup_?" Sheik flipped his hair to the side in an attempt to be cool manner as he said _'Sup?'_. The other boy raised one of his thick eye brows.

"Oh...well that's cool. I'm Link," Link held his gauntlet adorned hand out for Sheik to shake. Sheik grabbed it and slammed his body into Link's while making a loud _'HUH'_ noise. Link immediately stepped back his eyebrows furrowed in alarm.

"Yeah...um...so...are you trying out for the warrior guild?"

"YEAH! I AM!" Sheik shrieked in excitement. Link looked around uncomfortably.

Sheik immediately coughed and said in a lower and manlier voice, "Uh..I mean...yeah dude, ya know bro? Brother...bro bro...bro brother...uh...soooo when do these_ tryouts_ start?"

"Now," Link replied as he walked past Sheik to the door. "So I guess I'll see you there."

"Uh yeah later man!" Sheik waved. "EXCITED TO BE ROOMIES!" Link gave Sheik one last strange look and shut the door.

Sheik sighed and fell against the door.

"Oh my god..." Sheik swooned with a smile. Immediately a fairy flew out of nowhere.

"AH!" Shiek jumped, alarmed. The fairy had a bright blue glow and clear translucent wings.

"You are a strange one..." Said the fairy. "I'm Navi!"

"Yo bro!! The name's _Sheik_!" Sheik held out his hand and pounded Navi, but sent Navi spiraling downward against the wall.

"Oh my bad, my bad..." Sheik apologized. _'Damn it!' _Zelda thought. _'Why can't I talk right?'_

"Are you Link's...uh...pet? Companion? Fairy friend?' Sheik suggested more awkwardly than asked the fairy. Navi slowly recovered and hovered back up next to Sheik.

"Certainly not the first one!" Navi argued. "But yes to the second two." Sheik nodded to acknowledge the fairy as he looked around the room. The walls were stone, and a white rug occupied the floor under the two boys' beds. Two desks were across from each bed and Link's possesions were laid across his desk, including two empty bottles, books, a boomerang and an ocarina. A poster for a band called the 'Indigo-Gos' was posted on the wall.

"I guess I better get ready for tryouts..." Sheik said to himself. Navi the fairy bounced around the room.

"You don't know what your in for..."

"ALRIGHT TRYOUTS!" yelled a large and strong Goron man.

"I WILL BE YOUR COACH, DARUNIA." Sheik glanced around the field as he stood pin straight. Sheik scanned the line of warriors he was in to see a few Zoras, several Gorons, one scrub, some Hylians, and Link.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND AND GIVE ME 50!" Darunia barked, his large arms crossed. The line of warriors positioned themselves on the ground, and started grunting as they began their warm ups. Sheik lowered himself and began the pushups, just as Darunia walked by.

"AND WHO MIGHT YOU BE?" he asked loudly.  
"Sh-sheik sir," Muttered Shiek, as he struggled to perfect his push ups.

"WORK HARDER? WHAT ARE YOU SOME GIRL!?" Darunia barked. Sheik's eyes widened and he gulped.

"_NO WAY_ SIR!!" Sheik yelled back. Some of the boys on the team laughed at Sheik's remark to the coach.

Darunia let out a mix between a grunt and a chuckle and continued to walk and examine the line.

_'Oh no!' thought Sheik. 'He thinks I am a girl! And everyone is laughing at me!' _

Finally the push ups were complete.

"ALRIGHT NOW START RUNNING LAPS! 5! GO GO GO GO GO!" Darunia screamed as the team huffed and puffed. Immediately the boys set off running around the green spacious feild. Sheik groaned. He had a _long_ way to go.

* * *

Sheik came back into his dorm room and panted. Practice was incredibly hard. Why did he do this after all? Maybe he should just go back and be normal Princess Zelda. While deep in thoughts, Link walked in the room, sweaty and worn out. Sheik zipped around. 

"HEY BRO!" Shiek said cheerfully. Link raised his hand in acknowledgment and rubbed his neck with the other.

"You beat too? I'm totally beat...ed...out! Woooh man!" continued Sheik. Navi came flying out from behind one of Link's bottles.

"Why do you talk so weird?" Asked Navi giddily. Link gave the fairy a look as he pulled off his tunic.

Sheik stared in awe. Link's abs were perfect and he was incredibly muscular.

"Hey Sheik, the principal said he wanted to see you..." Link trailed off as he saw Sheik staring at Link in amazement. Sheik immediately snapped out of it.

"OH YEAH! Totally brotha Link..." Sheik gave him the thumbs up and left the dorm room.

"He's a strange one..." Said Navi. Link just shook his head and looked for a clean tunic.

* * *

Sheik walked into the Principal's office and looked around. A wooden desk stood in the middle of the room and next to it were two large book cases against the wall. What really caught Sheik's eye was the large array of different masks lining the walls. It was quite a strange room. Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal an incredibly happy looking man with pointy ears. 

"Why Sheik! So glad you could join me today! Have a sit, have a sit!" The principal smiled broadly, his eyes shut. He looked painfully and almost scarily happy. Sheik sat down slowly in the wooden chair opposite the principal. The principal placed one of his legs on the chair, as if he were kneeling and faced Sheik. Sheik's heart beat faster and faster.

_'Oh no!'_ Thought Shiek_. ' He knows I'm not a guy! He knows I'm really a girl! He knows I'm the princess!'_

"Well, Mr. Sheik, I have something very important to say to you today..." The principal smiled. Sheik nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Principal?" asked Sheik slowly. The Principal drew in a deep breath and sang out, "Welcome to Hyrule Academy! Welcome welcome welcome, welcome, weeeelcome! That's all I needed to say! Welcome to our school! You can go now!" Sheik stared at the principal. Was this guy serious? Apparently he was though, because got up and started shuffling through the papers on his desk.

"Oh um...thanks sir..." Said Sheik.

"ANYTIME, ANYTIME!" the principal cheered. Sheik hurried out of the office and into the hallway. Just as he stepped out he collided with a girl carrying a tall stack of books.

"Ow!" Said the girl. Sheik rubbed his head and looked in front of him to see a pretty girl with long red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Sorry," The girl smiled apologetically.

"Oh no, no, your fine," Sheik assured her, helping her pick up her books. The girl smiled again.

"I'm Malon," She grinned, standing up.

"Oh yeah, I'm Sheik!" Sheik said also standing. "Hey I love your shoes where did you get them?" Sheik pointed out excitedly, looking at the girls feet.

"Oh I got them at the Castle Town Market! They had some great sales last week," said the girl.

"They sell shoes there?" Sheik asked in utter disbelief. "_No way._"

"Yeah right by the..." Malon started to explain to Sheik where he could find the shoes, but Sheik was lost in his thoughts.

_What did I just say! I can't do stuff like that I'll blow my cover as a girl!'_

"-but if you go past the shooting gallery you can..." Malon was soon cut off by the Prinicpal opening the door.

"Sheik I forgot to...oh! My apologies...I wouldn't want to interrupt you two, you know, male, female dynamics! I'll leave you two alone!" The principal grinned and with that shut the door. Malon rolled her eyes and laughed but Sheik's eyes widened.

_'Oh my god. Does she think I'm like **interested** in her? I'm a girl!' _

"Uh...I gotta go! Catch ya lata!," Shiek said quickly and hurried off, a look of confusion on his face.

"Bye," Malon trailed off smiling, as she watched Sheik leave.

Sheik returned to the dorm room only to discover that it was lunch time from Navi. He hurried to the lunch hall and scanned the area to spot Link and two other guy sitting at a table.

Link looked up quickly and then looked down and ran a hand through his hair in agitation as he spotted Sheik walking over.

"Is this the guy you talked about?" Asked a Zora with tattoos all over his arms. Link nodded subtly.

"HEY BROTHAS! Link ya _got_ to introduce me to ya two pals," Sheik said.

"Oh yeah um... this is Kafei," Link motioned to a boy Link's age with purplish hair barely reaching his chin and, like Sheik, deep red eyes.. The boy placed his chin on his palm and nodded his head in recognition.

"And this is Mikau," Link nodded towards the Zora with tattoos all over his arms.

"Sup?" Asked the Zora raising a hand in the air.

"Coolio brothas! We gonna be _tight_!" Sheik said as he sat down inbetween Link and Mikau.

"Hey Link, look who's here," Laughed Kafei.

"Shut up..." Link muttered as he stared in awe straight ahead of him. Sheik looked around confused.

"Hey Sheik, see that girl over there?" Mikau pointed to a red haired girl with sparkling blue eyes. She walked to a table nearby and sat down next to her friend.

"Her name is Malon, and she is the hottest girl at Hyrule Academy," Link said.

"Oh _her_," Sheik nodded with a tone of familiarity.

"What do you mean _her_? Do you know her?" Link snapped.

"Oh I just bumped into her today," Sheik remembered.

"What!?" Link asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Link wishes he had a chance with _heeer_," Kafei snorted.

"Shut up!" Link said again this time, more irritatedly.

"Anyways," said Mikau, still eyeing Malon, who was now in conversation with her friend, "her boyfriend from Terminia just broke up with her, and now she feels totally vulnerable. Self esteem is a zero."

"Time for pouncing!" added Kafei.

"Yeaaaah!" Link and Kafei high fived each other grinning.

"That is _so _selfish!" Sheik turned from looking at Malon to the boys, in a hurt and disbelief voice. The boys all looked towards Sheik stunned.

"It hurts to be pulled out of a relationship so quickly! It's important to be with someone who loves you and cherishes your heart..." Sheik trailed off in a romantic tone staring at Malon talking to her friends. He then looked around to see Kafei, Link, and Mikau scooting out of their chairs and getting up to leave.

"Oh uh so..see you pals later?" Sheik asked.

"Uh yeah sure..._bro_" replied Kafei as he snickered and followed Link and Mikau.

Next chapter...

Pizza parlor...chemistry...guild tryouts...carnival!!


End file.
